Honda Daisuke, the Mad Dog
Acquisition Cost: 5, payable in ¥2000 or 1 Karma per point Purchase rules If you have other Organized crime ties, they will influence the cost of this contact. * If your ties with other major criminal organizations are positive Increase his cost by 1. * If they are negative his is cost negative 1. * These feelings are from the runner to the organization. Not the organization to you. If you have questions about the specific organization and its size please ask. The basic major organizations If you are a made man with another organization, this contact is an additional +1, In addition to being Loyalty -1 If you have 3 or more ranks in Japanese language, or are a practitioner of Shinto (only 1 discount applies) Reduce his cost by 1. Description A dark-skinned Japanese man, Honda-san clocks in at just under six feet of height with tattoos from his neck to his toes. He is a hardened man who bears the scars of an equally-hard life proudly. His left hand, with an amputated pinky of penance, often rests on the hilt of a katana at meets that take place within his 'office' downtown. On his right wrist is a bracelet of 27 bone prayer beads. He wears mirrored shade at all hours of the day or night, though he occasionally will push them up to rest on his forehead. It is virtually impossible to find him not wearing an immaculate Synergist suit. Those who are not Made Men will find him polite but formal; those who are will find him polite and formal, a subtle but important difference. Now that the Yakuza have decided his calling is as an accountant, Hub point-of-contact, and dealer, he dreams of the days of his youth, when he tested himself in battles. The so-called Mad Dog of the Yakuza laughs quietly to himself with those who are close (particularly Made Men of the Yakuza) about how he has gone from a feared soldier to a glorified AR-keyboard-jockey. Likes: Saké, swords, traditions, formality, reading, the wonders of science, attention to detail, the long-forgotten rush of battle Dislikes: Loud noises, unearned informality, messiness and slovenliness, Seoulpa Rings, Kenran-kai Yakuza. This includes a distaste for yelling or failure to address him as "Honda-San" Special Rules Trainer Skills * Blades * Etiquette * Throwing Weapons * Unarmed Combat Qualities * Hawk Eye * Perceptive * Perfect Time * Made man Yakuza(special) Technology is Wonderful... Honda-san can provide BTL chips of any type with no roll, including custom personafixes. Stock BTLs (including common personafixes) can be provided as soon as you can visit him; custom personafixes can be usually be ready for pickup within 24 hours. He has a +2 dice pool to acquire weapons and ammo appropriate to the Firearms skill group ... But a Blade Never Loses Reception Honda-san has +4 dice to acquire any non-cyberware, non-bioware weapon from the Close Combat skill group, regardless of Eastern or Western origin. He has the same +4 dice bonus to acquire non-grenade Throwing Weapons (throwing knives, shuriken, tomahawks, etc.). Appropriate Exotic Melee Weapons and Exotic Ranged Weapons (e.g. bolas) may or may not receive this bonus at GM discretion. Word on the Street For a small fee, you can get the word on the organized crime street. A connection test will give some current going-ons between the Yakuza and other major crime syndicates. This can also include KE and LS activities that will influence the Yakuza operations. This information should be centered on the Yakuza above all. Honda-san will buy information that can be used to damage the Seoulpa Rings or Kenran-Kai at a price appropriate to the information's value, as determined by the GM. Vice and Violence * You can purchase the Black market pipeline quality for a non hub contact at its base 10 karma(gmp) cost. * You can only do this once for your contact. * In addition you can only purchase this once from this contact. * Other sources of black market pipeline can be applied to your contacts that don’t have the quality attached yet. Made Man Through this contact a character can pay the karma to acquire Made Man: Yakuza if they are, or appear to be, of Asian descent. Doing so will result in the appropriate loyalty bump and access to these other abilities. Cut Down to Size The Yakuza have a long, storied past of human trafficking. They are happy to contribute this skill to your cause, for a price. A person can be disappeared, never to be seen again, and as a loyal sworn Yakuza you will not ask questions you really shouldn't want to know the answer to anyway. Cutting Edge With connections to Japanacorps, especially MCT, the Yakuza are well-funded and well-armed. Made Men are able to access the vast resources of the North American Shotozumi-gumi more easily. * For Made Men, Honda-san has an additional +1 dice pool to all connection tests (getting gear as well as anything else) * Made Men receive a 10% discount on non-BTL purchased through Honda-san. * BTLs have a larger discount, and are 50% off instead. Step into my parlor Everyone in Seattle knows someone who has visited a Bunraku parlor, whether they know it or not. This fact, for a price, can be leveraged to compromise people either directly or indirectly. The right blackmail in the right place, if appropriate to the person you seek to blackmail, can force a person (or someone close to them) to do something for you or to give you information on themselves or others. * Declare the type of person you are trying to get blackmail against. * GMs are to come up with a threshold, and a bonus die cost. * Similar to purchasing of gear, you will be able to put forth extra nuyen into buying extra die (max loyalty of contact) * Roll the connection test. Net hits vs. the GM’s threshold will determine level of success and what you can coerce them to do. Keep in mind this information should be quite expensive. You are playing the "So you visited a Bunraku Parlor. It'd be a shame if people found out" card. Category:NPC Category:Contact Stable